


Resolution

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Resolution

When Sanzo arrives back at the campsite, Goku is there alone, hunched over something and concentrating so intently, he doesn't hear Sanzo's approach.

"This year," - The monkey starts scribbling on the pad Sanzo now notices lying on his lap. - "I'm gonna get stronger. An' less stupid. I'm gonna think before I jump into things. An' I'm gonna-"

"Give me a headache," Sanzo interrupts, sitting down beside him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making Resolutions. Gojyo says that's what you do at New Year."

"That's because _he_ needs to," Sanzo snorts and ruffles Goku's hair. "You're fine as you are."


End file.
